


Knight In Shining Armor

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi gets jealous of the way Morgan acts towards Reid. (Written for the Criminal Minds Kink meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> (Well look at what I did. I slid back into the fandom. Hope someone likes it.)

Rossi was trying quite hard not to punch Morgan. Now, I bet you're wondering why that is. Well, it's quite simple. Morgan had his hands all over Rossi's lover, Reid. Morgan was whispering something and making Reid blush. Making _his_ Reid blush. 

“I don't need new crayons, Morgan! I use markers anyway.” Morgan laughed, shaking his head.

“For a genius, you do miss the point a lot, pretty boy.” There it was, the annoying nickname. Something Rossi only tolerated because Morgan had been using it before he came. He tuned out their conversation, waiting for Morgan to leave. But, Morgan didn't.

Actually, he caused Rossi's control to snap. How? He tugged on Reid's hair, causing the younger man to yelp. Rossi very calmly stood up, walked over to Morgan, and punched him in the jaw. Morgan stumbled back, having not expected it.

“What the hell, man?” Morgan straightened up, expecting a fight. The whole team knew of Rossi's relationship with Reid, but it wasn't something openly talked about. They'd actually mainly discussed it outside of work.

“You were hurting him. As his lover, I felt it my place to step in and slug you. Only I can hurt him. Every time you hurt him, I'll be there punching you in the face. Consider it a Pavlovian training experiment.” Reid had a hand on Rossi's arm now, and Morgan just had a respectful look on his face. Almost like he'd been doing it to test Rossi. Which he may have been. If he was, it looked like Rossi passed the test.

Morgan laughed again, shaking his head. “Okay, man. You got it. I'll leave you two love birds alone.” He shook his head one more time before making a fairly graceful exit. Rossi slowly relaxed and turned to Reid, who was watching him with a bemused expression.

“You punched Morgan.” Rossi snorted at Reid's obvious statement. Reid waved his hand, continuing. “You punched Morgan for me.”

“I did.” Rossi pulled him over, wrapping an arm around him. He pressed a chaste kiss to Reid's mouth before grinning.

“Ready?” Reid nodded and they left together, Rossi's arm only leaving Reid's waist until they got outside.

\---

Rossi barely waited until he got them inside to start kissing Reid. He lightly pushed Reid against the door, his lips meeting Reid's near frantically. Reid's hands skimmed Rossi's body, arching against him willingly.

Rossi had never been self-conscious about his body. He liked food, and he was Italian—they liked carbs. But then he met Reid and fell for him, and the self-consciousness crept in. Both of his weight and his age. Reid didn't care about either. He told Rossi that he probably was better off with someone older, with his personality and his IQ someone his own age would never understand. And weight was never an issue. Reid actually liked it.

And that was enough to get Rossi going this time, Reid's hands touching every inch he could, never being turned off by Rossi's stomach, or anything. He ground his hardness against Reid's, panting against his mouth.

“Bedroom, now,” he growled, biting Reid's lip and holding it between his teeth for a moment. He then backed up, watching Reid hurry into the bedroom, following close behind.

When he got into the room, Reid was just settling on the bed and Rossi slid on top of him. Reid's eyes were half lidded until Rossi reached between them, pressing his palm into Reid's hardness. He chuckled lowly as Reid moaned, bucking into the touch. Rossi leaned down and bit at Reid's neck before speaking.

“You're mine, you know that? Mine to hurt, mine to make cry, mine to make come.” Reid moaned in response, trying to get more friction. Rossi laughed, pulling back. “You like that? You like knowing that I'll rip him apart every time he hurts you? Every time he hurts what's mine? Maybe I should mark you, give you enough bruises that no one will have any doubt who you belong to. Would you like that?” Rossi loved this, he loved reducing Reid to incoherency. All Reid could do was writhe and plead for more. 

“Oh, god, yes, please Dave.” Reid whimpered, rolling his hips against Rossi's hand. Rossi smirked, pulling his hand back.

“Or I could just stop. I could just leave you here like this.” Reid whimpered again, fingers scrabbling to keep Rossi there.

“Please,” he gasped. Rossi just smiled, leaning back further.

“What will you do if I help you?”

“A-anything, please, Dave.” Reid forced himself up, trying to get to Rossi's clothing, to get it off, despite his own overwhelming arousal. Rossi laughed, pushing him back and straddling him.

“Now, now, Spencer, no need to be so impatient.” He quickly got them out of their clothing and pressed kisses down Reid's body. He then grinned up at Reid and took Reid's length into his mouth, humming around it.

Reid cried out, managing not to buck up into Rossi's mouth. Not that Rossi ever complained when he did, Rossi was adept at controlling his gag reflex. Rossi ran a hand up Reid's side, looking up at him while bobbing his head.

It didn't take long until Reid was shaking, gripping Rossi's hair. Rossi pulled back then, smiling, his lips red and shiny. Reid whined, trying to get Rossi's mouth back on him. Rossi batted at him away, reaching over to the drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers up, sliding one in. He worked on prepping Reid quickly, he knew he wouldn't have to do much preparation. It's not like this was the first time they were having sex.

Rossi pulled his fingers out, before slicking himself up and positioning himself over Reid. He waited until Reid settled again before guiding himself into Reid's body, stilling for a moment after bottoming out.

Reid panted for a bit, his body clenching and relaxing around Rossi, until finally just relaxing. That's when Rossi started to move, his hands reaching down to hold Reid's hips. Reid wrapped himself around Rossi, in every physical sense. His arms and legs wrapped around Rossi's body, and he leaned up to kiss him as well.

Rossi began moving hard, the sound of skin slapping against skin and panting were the only sounds in the room. Rossi pulled away from the kiss to bite at Reid's neck and Reid rolled his head to the side with another moan. Rossi chuckled into his neck, nuzzling at it.

“Love you,” Rossi panted, moving faster, his nails biting into Reid's hips. He could feel the heat building at the base of his spine, and moved a hand to get Reid off as well. After months of this, he knew just what to do and where to touch.

And all he had to do was...twist his hand right now. He did just that and Reid was clenching around him, coming in long jets and his body arching into Rossi's. Rossi followed him a moment later, catching Reid's lower lip in his teeth with a growl. They were stuck like that for what felt like too long and never enough all at the same time.

Finally Rossi was able to move, and collapsed nest to Reid in a sleepy, sweaty heap. He rolled and gathered Reid against him, catching his lips for another, more gentle kiss. Reid pulled away for breath and nuzzled his face into Rossi's chest and the hair that laid there.

“I love you, my knight in shining armor,” Reid mumbled, punctuating the half-joke with a yawn. Rossi stared down at him in fond amusement.

“Knight in shining armor my ass.” Rossi stood after another moment, going into the bathroom and coming out with a warm wash cloth. He cleaned Reid off gently, watching as Reid squirmed and stretched and rolled.

He was like a kitten being forced to move after sleeping, Rossi mused while still smiling. He finished cleaning Reid off and tossed the wash cloth into the hamper before crawling back into bed and pulling Reid back against him. Reid let out a contented mewl noise before snuggling down against Rossi. 

Rossi stayed awake even after Reid fell asleep, just thinking. How could a skinny, socially awkward genius turn Rossi into this warm sappy thing that fought anyone who hurt his boy? He didn't understand it, but would he change anything that happened?

Never. He'd kill anyone who tried to take that from him. After all these years, he deserved a bit of happiness, and he'd be damned if he let that slip from his fingers again. And with that thought, he pulled Reid closer and finally went to sleep himself.  


End file.
